


Not Done With You Yet

by Suchafangirl23



Series: Finally Together [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a dominant dude and wants Dean, Dean doesn't mind, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Needy Dean, Rimming, at all, bossy cas, they're so in love it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: “Shh, Dean,” Cas coos, voice deliciously dark, “I’m going to make you come apart.”





	Not Done With You Yet

Cas grinds down onto Dean hard. Dean gasps and arches his back as much as he can with a lap full of his best friend. He tries to lift his hips when Cas shifts away, creating unnecessary distance between Dean’s needy and quite obvious erection. He whines when Cas grips his hips in his big hands, his warmth burning Dean’s skin through his sweat pants. He lifts again, trying to get some friction to his already leaking cock, and Cas squeezes his hips harder and lets out a warning growl. Dean promptly freezes and lets out a low sound that’s mixed between a whine and moan.

Cas shudders above him. Next thing Dean knows is his best friend’s getting on the floor on his knees between Dean’s spread legs. He swallows hard at the sight of Cas between his legs, faces inches away from where Dean wants him badly. Cas’s blue eyes are burning with arousal and some remaining anger. Dean feels his cock give a twitch as Cas lets a devilish smirk come to his handsome face. Dean whines and shifts his hips. 

“Shh, Dean,” Cas coos, voice deliciously dark, “I’m going to make you come apart.” 

Dean hisses as his dick is released from his sweat pants and is exposed to the rooms cold air. Cas hums and runs an elegant finger down the side of his cock. Dean thrusts, desperate for more contact. Cas seems to have other plans, though, because he just chuckles and pulls back. 

“No boxers today, huh, Dean?” Cas asks, breathing against the tip of his leaking erection, causing goosebumps to breakout on Dean’s skin. “How very naughty.” His eyes roll back into his head as Cas gives a teasing lick. Then, he’s swallowing Dean down without any warning or preamble.

“Cas!” Dean says, a hand flying to Cas’s hair and gripping tightly. Cas groans when Dean accidently gives a sharp tug to his hair. The groan vibrates through Dean’s body and he curls his toes. “Ah, ah, ah,” Dean breathes when Cas starts working his glorious mouth on Dean’s cock. Cas’s tongue is so soft and wet, his mouth perfect as he blows him. Dean can feel heat coiling tight in his stomach. He’s so, so close. 

When he’s just about to come, Cas pulls off with a lewd pop. Dean whines in agony and reaches to touch himself. He’s stopped by Cas grabbing his wrist in a harsh but careful grip and slamming it back onto the couch. He looks at Cas with wide eyes and swallows loudly. 

“This is mine now, Dean,” Cas says, squeezing the base of his dick hard. Dean cries out in pained pleasure. “You’re mine,” Cas growls out lowly, giving another teasing lick. “I said I was going to make you come apart and I meant it. You’ll come when I’m ready for you to. You’re mine to toy with and I’ve near a decade’s worth of ideas of what to do to you.”

Dean nods slowly and Cas smiles and pets the inside and his thigh, causing Dean to shiver. “Good boy,” Cas says warmly. 

Cas gets up from the floor. Dean stares up at him. Cas cups his cheek tenderly. His thumb rubbing the skin beneath his eye. Dean leans into the loving touch, his eyes falling closed and eye lashes fluttering. Cas’s breath hitches and Dean peers up at him again. He presses a kiss to Cas’s palm. Cas’s eyes grow softer and warmth grows in Dean’s chest. 

“So beautiful,” Cas says, leaning down to kiss him. Dean moans into his mouth and kisses back. Desperate for it. For Cas. “Easy, my love,” Cas says, slowing Dean down. “I’ve got you. Let’s move this to your bed, okay?” 

Dean nods shy all of a sudden at Cas’s gentle side. Cas’s tugs him closer. Dean wraps his legs around his waist. Cas slips his hands down to grip firmly at Dean’s backside. Dean groans and can’t help when he ruts against Cas. Then, his best friend literally picks him up like he weighs nothing. Desire pulls heavy in Dean’s stomach and dick gets harder, twitching and leaking steadily. 

With a firm grip on his best friend’s hair, he pulls him into a deep and dirty kiss. He slips his tongues into Cas’s mouth and twirls it around his, then sucks lewdly on the tip of Cas’s tongue. He shivers at Cas’s delighted moan and goes right back to rutting against him. 

He lets out a little noise when he’s thrown on his bed, Cas caging him in with his arms as they kiss messily. Tongues sliding slow and sensual. Dean whines and spreads his legs when Cas’s hand starts traveling down his stomach. He stops just above Dean’s cock. Cas urges Dean’s legs further apart then settles on his stomach between them.  
Dean arches when Cas touches his hole gently, his thumb barely catching on his rim, making desire pool even heavier in his stomach.

“Lube’s in the night stand,” he pants out. Cas shakes his head. A deviant smile tugging at that sinful mouth. 

“Turn around,” he says. “On your hands and knees, please.”

Dean hurriedly complies. Rolling onto his stomach, he presents his ass to Cas. He wiggles a bit and Cas groans. Warm hands land on his ass cheeks, massaging the flesh and making Dean sigh in pleasure. He gasps when Cas spreads his cheeks apart, exposing his needy hole. Cas circles a finger around it and then barely dips inside. Dean whines and tries to push back but a sharp smack stops him. 

“Don’t move.” Cas tells him and then he licks across his hole. Dean lets out a high-pitched moan. Cas does it again and again then presses his fingers against his taint, applying gentle but maddening pressure. 

“Cas, Cas,” Dean says, trying not to rut against the bed. “Castiel, please,” he begs. Cas growls from behind him and pressing harshly at the skin. Dean comes with a cry, making a mess of his comforter.

Cas still licks once, then spears his tongue inside sharply. Dean cries out from the pleasure as Cas rims him like a champ. 

“Cas, want you to fuck me," Dean says, "Please, please, been thinking about it for so long. Want you so bad. Wanna feel you filling me up. Please, ah-! “, his babbling is cut off when a spit slick finger sinks into him. 

“Grab the lube, Dean,” Cas says, voice dark and rich with pure lust, “I’m far from done with you.”


End file.
